


The Chance of Falling

by orphan_account



Category: Motorcity
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Ice Skating, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie just wants to get Claire out moving on the ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chance of Falling

It was only slightly better than not having any ground below her feet.

Two strong hands wrapped around her shoulder. "It's okay," Julie said.

"Okay?" Claire all but screamed. "Julie, I'll drive around with you in your car. This? No way!"

"What's so bad about it?" Julie loosened her grip on Claire's arm. "You said that you wanted more control over what you were doing. Now you do!"

"You want me to slip and destroy my knees?" Claire had seen the others out there. What were they thinking? Already, most had fallen and hurt themselves. Where was the fun in that?

Julie stretched out her legs. "Come on, just follow along after me. You'll be skating like a pro in no time."

"As if!" Claire shivered. It was always warm in Deluxe. Oh, when would she get back?

"Can't you trust me?" Julie held out her hand. "I wouldn't ask you to do this if I thought that you couldn't."

Claire bit her lip. The problem was that Julie was so graceful, managing to make it look so easy. She reached out her own hand, shaking slightly, and took Julie's.

Julie grinned. "Let's do this!"

Her hand was warm, safe, something that Claire could trust. She moved her legs like Julie did.

"What if we slip?" She tried to hide the fear from her voice.

"Then we get back up again!"


End file.
